Dont Underestimate A Friend
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: The retelling of the assulte on the sub space cannon. How did Kirby get the Dragoon? Find out. Minor spiolers


Don't Underestimate a Friend

CTK: Hey people! This is my shot at SSB

CS: Your first SSB story and I'm not in it

CTK:Relax and say the disclaimer

CS:You dont own SSB

Meta Knight looked at the hanger of the Halberd watching as every one was preparing what they were riding in. He looked over as Fox and Falco were preparing their arwings, Kirby was conversing with Olimar as he was fixing his ship for the assault on the sub space canon (Meta really hoped that Olimar's ship would hold out), Cap. Falcon was getting the falcon flyer filled with as many people as the ship could carry without losing any speed.

"My ship is ready. May I ask who my passengers are going to be?" said Samus in a monotone voice

Meta Knight smirked under his mask " I've decided that they will be Kirby, Yoshi, Pikachu, and myself. Kirby wanted to stick close to his friends and find some way to thank you for saving Pikachu from being used as a power generator."

Samus clenched her fist as she recalled said event "These guys are sick to do that to him"

Meta nodded " Just promise me one thing once were in sub space if I'm not around keep Kirby safe"

Samus looked a little confused "Not to insult you but why would you care, you've tried to kill him before"

Meta grimaced "I know but I promised some one I'd watch over him and I haven't done that to well"

Samus sighed. She always had a soft spot for the 3 especially Kirby "Alright"

Fox then came up "we're all ready"

"Good" Meta said looking around "Has anyone seen Kirby"

"Danget I wish I could have found that last piece"

"Last piece to what" the sudden voice startled Kirby causing him to stuff what he was looking at into his mouth "Its just me Kirby"

Kirby recognized the voice as Meta Knight "so what are you hiding Kirby" Kirby wondered if he should show Meta what he had. He slowly turned around and spit the pieces out

Meta gasped, "Dragoon pieces! Kirby where did you get 2 of the Dragoon pieces?!"

"I found them. The fist I found on the lake trail, but because of that I accidentally left Zelda to get attached by Bowser. The second was on the roof of Dedede's castle. I just wish I could of found the last piece to help out. But I didn't so I thought I could help you pilot the ship"

"What do you know about this ship" Meta asked but Kirby looked at him with a funny look.

"If you spent several hours going through this ship destroying it piece by piece wouldn't you know how it works" Kirby said looking confident

"Good point"

"Then you'll let me help you."

This wasn't a question it was a statement Kirby was going to find a way to help one way or another

"Watch it!"

"Shields low!"

"Just a little more"

"Approaching drop point!"

"Kirby, cut the power!"

As soon as this was done a laser shot ripped through the hull of the ship Meta knight and Kirby escaped via Meta's dimensional cape just as the laser blasted through the cockpit

As Meta Knight and Kirby ran though the ship to the hanger a rumble knocked them of balance.

"Danget" breathed Meta Knight "It's breaking up faster than I thought. Kirby we must" Meta Knight turned. His eyes widened at the sight of Kirby half buried under rubble "Kirby" He said in shock before trying to lift it off of him

"Meta just go" Kirby chocked out " I'll be fine just go"

"But Kirby what about"

"No buts if you don't go now the rest wont make it and then we cant stop these stupid sub space guys. So GO!"

Meta Knight looked at Kirby seriously. "Kirby you are one great star warrior"

Kirby smiled "Don't talk like that I'll make it out. Don't underestimate me. Many have and gotten their butts kicked."

Meta Knight smirked "true. Alright promise you'll make it"

"Promise"

Kirby watched Meta Knights retreating form and then began trying to dig him self out

Meta reached the hanger with one thought in his head "Come on Kirby you can make it" he thought as he began giving orders to go. Anther shock ripped though the room just as Meta Knight reached samus's ship

"Where's Kirby" Samus asked as the assault was started.

She didn't get an answer as Meta went to the computer "All ships report"

"Fox here"

"Falco reporting"

"Falcon Flyer is good"

Olimar here. Ship is holding out good"

"Is Kirby with any of you?" Meta Knight asked franticly

"He's not with me or Falco"

"He's not with me or the pikmin"

"He's not on the Falcon Flyer"

Meta Knight shook from worry and anger "Danget Kirby you said that you would make it out" he said as he slammed his hand on the wall

"We're going back," Samus said low

"No"

"WE'RE GOING BACK"

"Samus listen Kirby told me not to help him get out. He wanted us to make it so we can stop this threat. He said he'd make it out so don't underestimate him" Meta said his head low.

Samus lowered her head "Alright but if he is dead those guys are dead"

"Yoshi"

"Pika"

"Alright lets get going" Meta said looking ahead

"Danget, Danget, DANGET!" Kirby screamed in his mind as he sunk fartherinto the sea. He was able to survive the destruction of the Halberd but it took all his energy and now he didn't have the strength to stay afloat. All he could do was hold his breath as he waited to drown and then turn into his trophy form. Suddenly a rainbow glint caught his eye

"No it cant be" Kirby thought as he pulled up what remaining strength he had "it is" Kirby began swimming trying desperately trying to reach the quickly sinking item. His lungs screamed for air as he dived deeper into the blackness of the sea

"Almost…There. Almost…There. Almost.. ther"

Then black

"This is the Falcon Flyer. Something just burst out of the water a couple hundred yards back"

"Fox here. Can't hold out much longer"

"Olimar here something showed upon radar, it looks like it's coming to intercept us and its fast"

Samus can get a visual on it? We need to know what Ganondorf called in" Meta said as the ship dogged laser fire

"I'll try" she said as Meta turned to survey the battle scene "Meta Knight your not gonna believe this" Samus called with a hint of happiness. Meta turned to the screen. His eyes widened.

"Its Kirby and he has the dragoon"

They all watched as Kirby plotted his course straight towards the cannon.

"He's planning to plow into that thing? He'll crash" Falco said

"Every body hold" Meta Knight called "Your about to see the power of a legendary air ride machine first hand"

Everyone's jaws dropped as Kirby sliced through the massive object.

"That's amazing" Samus gasped

"Told you I'd make it out" Kirby called out as he did his famous wave

"That you did" Meta Knight breathed "Alright the gun is destroyed lets settle the score" With that said all ships flew into the sub space


End file.
